Over the Edge
by kiera-sama
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka has been tricked into going on a cruise with the rest of the host club. What happens when, during a storm, she is thrown over board? TakaHaru pairing. Please read, and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Chaos in the Club Room

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club. The sole rights belong to Bisco Hatori. I make no money from this fan fiction.

Over the Edge

Morinozuka Takashi idly wandered the halls, seemingly deep in thought.. He had just been in the club room with Mitsukuni when suddenly, in a flurry of movement, he had found himself pushed out into the empty hallway by Tamaki, who was yelling for him to fetch his 'daughter'. It had been around fifteen minutes of searching, and just when he was turning to return to the club room he spotted a small figure struggling to carry an impossible amount of books out of the library.

'If I don't hurry, I'm going to be late, and Kyoya Senpai will just add it to my debt.' Haruhi grumbled to herself as she strained to keep a hold on the many books she had just checked out of the library. The books were piled so high that she couldn't see where she was going and tripped on the trashcan that had somehow become lodged around her feet.

"Ah!" She closed her eyes as she braced herself for her impact with the floor. To her surprise, no such impact occurred. She opened her eyes and noticed a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, that had stopped her fall and looked up to see Mori Senpai's face, peering intently into her own.

"Senpai?" Haruhi asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Tamaki." He responded.

"Tamaki Senpai sent you to get me?" Haruhi asked.

"Hn." Takashi nodded.

"Um...Mori Senpai?" Haruhi asked blushingly, only too aware that he had yet to let go of her. "Ah...thank you for catching me...but you can put me down now."

"Sorry." he muttered quietly as he set her down. His cheeks turning a faint pinkish hue.

He quickly knelt down and began gathering her books, which had been scattered when she tripped. He kept his head bowed and didn't look up as Haruhi bent to help.

Soon he had picked up all of the books, and without a word, took the remainder from Haruhi. He glanced at her for a moment before beginning to walk back to the music room.

"Mori Senpai, you don't have to carry those for me. I can do it." Haruhi protested.

"Too many." At Haruhi's look he elaborated. "You'll trip again."

"Oh. Thank you." Haruhi said. Takashi stole a glance at his companion before nodding and continuing on their way.

Haruhi blushed slightly. She was sure she saw the corners of his lips turn up as he graced her with one of his rare smiles. One of the smiles he usually saved for Hunny Senpai.

They walked in silence for the rest of the way and when they reached the music room door, Haruhi quickly opened it and held it open so Mori Senpai could walk through. Too soon, though, Haruhi felt the wind being knocked out of her as she was tackled to the ground by Tamaki.

"Tamaki Senpai!" Haruhi glared. "Let go."

"Oh my daughter! Daddy was so worried about you! Imagine! Having to carry all those books by yourself! Oh, how daddy wishes he was there! He would have surely carried them for his precious Haruhi!" Tamaki clutched at Haruhi, who was struggling to get away.

"Haru-chan!" chimed both Hikaru and Kaoru. They rushed forward and pushed Tamaki off of her.

"Ah..." Haruhi said relieved. "Thanks Hikaru, Kaoru. I really owe you one."

The twins looked at each other, exchanging sly glances. They both slung their arms around the poor girls shoulders and rubbed their cheeks against hers. "Anything for our Haruhi toy!" they exclaimed happy to have her in their clutches once more.

"Lay your hands off my daughter you scoundrels!" yelled Tamaki angrily. "It's okay, Haruhi, daddy will save you!" with that proclamation, Tamaki began to hit the twins about their heads, as they continued to smother the panicking Haruhi.

Haruhi's head hurt. It felt as if her eyes were rolling up into her head. She reached out to Kyoya. "Kyoya Senpai! Please, help! Make them stop already!" she begged.

"Well you know, Haruhi, I could," Kyoya smirked, "But then I would have to raise your debt. Are you sure you want my help?"

Haruhi was shocked. "But Kyoya Senpai, if they keep this up, they might break something!"

"Well, since you're the one who got them all riled up in the first place, it will be added to your debt as well."

"What!" she yelled, furious that if something broke, it would be deemed her fault. "Ah!"

Tamaki and the twins began to get more frantic.

Across the room, Hunny was holding his Usa-Chan to his chest while sitting happily from his perch on Mori's shoulder.

"Hey Takashi?" he asked.

He turned his head towards his cousin. "Hm?"

"Don't you think that we should help Haru-chan?" he asked. "She looks scared."

"Ah." Takashi turned to observe the commotion.

His eyes darkened when Haruhi's continuous pleas for them to stop went unheeded.

"M-Mori Senpai! Help me!" her eyes pleaded with him, while trying to force back the tears of frustration that threatened to well up at any second.

Takashi felt a slight pang in his chest, but then soon dismissed it, and he stalked to where Tamaki and the twins were fighting for Haruhi's attention.

"Daddy will never let them have you Haruhi!"

"Now leader don't be that way!"

"Yeah, we just want to play with our toy!"

The three lunged at the same time and collided together with a crash. They fell to the ground in a state of shock. They blinked, noticing just then that the object of their affection was not in the pile with them.

They looked up to see Takashi walking away from them, and perched on his shoulder, was not only Hunny Senpai, but their Haruhi as well. Haruhi peeked back at them, and grinned. 'Serves them right. Damn rich bastards.'

"Ru-chan? Haru-chan?"

Haruhi snapped out of her 'it serves them right' mode and realized that Hunny Senpai was talking to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hunny Senpai, what were you saying?" she asked, her attention on her fellow shoulder mate.

"So are you going with us?"

"Of course she is, that is, if she wants her debt to decrease." Kyoya said smugly.

"Yay!" hollered Tamaki. "Haruhi is going with us on the cruise!"

Haruhi blinked. "WHAT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: This story just popped into my head last night, and as soon as I got off work I got started on this. I hope you enjoy it, and please, review.


	2. Chapter 2: Overheard, Overboard

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. The sole rights belong to it's author, Bisco Hatori.

Chapter Two:

Haruhi grumbled to herself as she stalked away from the annoying trio. "Damn rich bastards." she muttered. It was the third day of the week long cruise, and her patience was wearing very thin. She was slightly thankful to Kyoya Senpai when he told them that it was late, and if they planned to accomplish whatever tasks they had arranged for the next day, they needed to go to bed.

She sunk into the bath and relaxed into the warm soapy water. She closed her eyes. How she had fallen asleep she didn't know. She did know, however, that she quite liked the dream. Realizing that the water was only lukewarm, she shampooed her hair with her strawberry soap and rinsed. She climbed out of the bath and wrapped herself in a robe. Sighing into the fabric, she let her heart slow it's erratic beating.

Truly the dream had been so realistic. The embrace, the tender kisses, and most of all, the confession. It was the most realistic of all the dreams she'd had so far, and she needed to talk to someone about it. As if someone had read her mind, there came a knock at the door.

She opened it to find Hunny Senpai. She smiled. Just the person I needed to speak with. "Good evening, Hunny Senpai. Please come in." she stepped aside for her older friend.

"Haru Chan, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for my midnight cake." he asked excitedly. "Also, I would like to continue our discussion from earlier this month." his voice was a bit more sullen then it had been a second ago. "Oh! It's a strawberry cake!"

Haruhi smiled at her friend. "Of course, Hunny Senpai." she said, agreeing with him. "I had something I wanted to talk to you about as well."

Ten minutes later found them at the back of the ship, where a table and two chairs sat in the middle of the open area. They settled in and Hunny cut them each a generous slice of the cake.

"About our conversation last time..." Hunny said, beginning.

Xxxxxxxxx

A Month Prior

"Ah, Hunny Senpai." Haruhi said with a smile, slightly curious about why her friend would seek her out, and with out Mori Senpai.

"Haruhi, can I talk to you?" he asked seriously.

"Of course." Haruhi said. "But where's Mori Senpai?"

"I asked him to watch Usa-Chan for me, back in the club room." Hunny said with a smile. "But it is Taka-chan I wanted to talk about." 'I'm sorry Takashi, I know you wanted to keep it to yourself, but I will do my best cause your my best friend.'

The two sat outside in the garden, drinking tea while chatting.

"Haruhi-chan?" Hunny asked. "What do you think of Takashi?"

Haruhi was shocked at the question. "Mori Senpai? I guess I think he is loyal and strong. He's quiet, but not in a bad way, more of a...intriguing way I suppose. Also he is quite handsome." Haruhi said thinking. "I think he's sweet, in a reserved way. He is helpful and he always saves me from Tamaki Senpai, as well as Kaoru and Hikaru. If someone is in trouble he goes out of his way to help. He is a good friend."

Hunny smiled sadly. "Haruhi I think...I think that Taka-chan likes you."

"I like him too Hunny Senpai. I like all of you here at the host club." Haruhi smiled.

"Haruhi, that's not the kind of 'like' I meant." Hunny said, knowing that in cases like this, the honer student was oblivious.

She looked confused. "I think Takashi loves you." when Haruhi blinked, clueless, he elaborated. "As in he is IN love with you, like in the shojo manga way."

Haruhi blinked again. He couldn't be in love with her, they didn't even spend much time in each others company. Someone else was there at all times. She couldn't believe it. Hunny Senpai had to be wrong.

"Look, Haru-chan, how about this, just keep your eyes, and your mind open for the rest of the month, and just watch Taka-chan. I think you'll figure it out." Hunny said to her. 'She thinks Taka-chan is handsome...that's something, isn't it?'

Haruhi had left the meeting feeling more aware of her surroundings. She wasn't watching where she was going and tripped. She fell on her side with a grunt.

She pushed herself into a sitting position. She was about to stand when she saw a hand held out in front of her. 'Mori-Senpai...' she thought with a blush as she accepted his help.

She took his hand, his heart beat heavier as he felt her warm hand in his. So petite, so tiny...he gently pulled her to her feet. He showed no emotion, save for the beating of his frantic heart. He realized that he still had a hold of her hand. He let go reluctantly. He nodded his head as he ruffled her hair. He allowed a faint brush of a smile cross his face. He turned and walked down the stairs, carrying Usa-Chan to Hunny.

Xxxxxxxxx

Back On The Cruise

Takashi awoke to an empty room. He glanced around slowly, taking everything in. Mitsukuni usually woke him when he had his midnight cakes. He must have forgot. He stood, and dressed silently before slipping out of the room. He walked calmly towards the back of the yacht. He was almost there when he heard Mitsukuni speaking. It was not to his bunny though, as he heard a pleasant voice reply to him.

His eyes flashed with hurt, as it felt like his heart was being crushed.

'Mitsukuni must have feelings for Haruhi... ' he thought to himself. 'If he asked her to join him for midnight cake. He must not know, although, how could he. I never said anything to him.' he leaned against the wall, he would just listen to her voice. That would have to be enough.

He was snapped out of his trance when he heard his friend.

"So, Haru-chan, what do you think of him now?"

What? Who was Mitsukuni talking about? He said 'him' so he couldn't be talking about himself. Even though he couldn't see her face, he listened intently to her next words as he pressed a hand to his chest. As if the pain was too much to bear.

"Well, there have been...certain moments, certain dreams..." she began. "The day you all told me of this trip for instance."

"I was coming back from the library..."

He snapped to attention and held his breath.

"Mori Senpai...he caught me when I fell." Haruhi told him. "He...didn't let me go for a while. There was also the time he helped me up...he held my hand like it was the most precious thing in the world. He patted my head and as he was walking away, I think I saw him smile." Haruhi was turning a bit red.

"And the dreams?" Hunny asked, his voice was steady.

At this Haruhi blushed a bright red. "I have them almost constantly now, whenever I sleep. This evening, I fell asleep in the bath..."

Takashi's face flushed deeply. He shouldn't be listening. What she and Mitsukuni were discussing, it was personal. But even despite knowing that he wasn't meant to hear it, he could not force himself to leave. Now that he knew that the talk was about him, he needed to know.

"I dreamed that he and I were in the middle of the woods, in a field. There was a blanket laid out, and a basket. We were sitting side by side on the edge of the blanket. He turned toward me, with the softest smile I could ever imagine. He reached out brushed my cheek. The touch was so soft, that it felt as if a feather had brushed against me. He looked deep into my eyes, and leaned forward." Haruhi's face was so red now, she was thankful for the dark of the night.

"His lips were so close to mine, that I could just make out a slight minty smell. He stopped moving. I knew he was waiting for me to make the move. I kissed him." Haruhi said, her voice trembling.

Takashi held his heart with a shaking hand. It was beating so loudly he was sure that she would realize he was there.

The wind was picking up, and he knew that as soon as their conversation was over, Mitsukuni would take Haruhi back inside to ward off the rain that would be there soon. He braced himself against the wall once more.

Hunny was smiling sweetly and asked, "Do you love him, Haru-chan?"

Takashi listened intently, his eyes full of hope, daring to believe that she felt the same way towards him, as he did for her.

"I think Iieeeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" she screamed in fear as a rumble of thunder rolled across the sky. The clouds opened up and it began to pour. She couldn't move, she was so frightened. Tears fell from her eyes as another clap of thunder sounded directly overhead. Her whole body was shaking.

"Haruhi-chan!" Hunny gasped. "What should I do?"

"Hunny Senpai..." she looked at him in fear. "Ah! Hunny Senpai watch out!"

"Huh?" he turned and saw a huge wave as it crashed onto the deck of the yacht.

"Hunny Senpai!" she yelled as he was swept over the edge of the boat.

Takashi heard her scream and lunged forward, just in time to see her running at the edge of the boat, flinching as another flash of lightning crossed the sky. She pushed off the railing and flew towards Mitsukuni.

"Haru-chan!"

"Hunny Senpai!"

Half way to the water, she grasped his hand. Using her momentum she swung him back towards the yacht. He rose higher as she fell further, he hit the deck, and she hit the icy water below her.

The others had heard the first thunder clap and rushed to comfort Haruhi. When they got there just in time to see Hunny skid across the deck.

"Hunny Senpai!" called Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Where's Haruhi!" Tamaki panicked. He looked at Hunny and asked the question again.

"She jumped over the railing to save me...oh Haru-chan!" Hunny cried.

Tamaki went to take off his shirt when Takashi ran at the railing calling behind him, "Take care of Mitsukuni!" he lifted a long leg and using the railing, dove over the side, and after Haruhi.

A/N: Mwahaha. Aren't I evil? Please review. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Takashi

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. The sole rights belong to Bisco Hatori.

Chapter Three: Takashi

The water was like ice. Like a thousand knives cutting at his skin as he swam deeper into the water, knowing that Haruhi couldn't swim. He searched the dark waters with his hands as well as his eyes. After what seemed like forever, he spotted her. She was unconscious, and floating in place. He swam quickly to her side. He wrapped a strong arm around her and began the perilous assent to the surface of the water.

They broke through the water and Takashi gulped down the air eagerly. He then, while treading water checked to see if she was breathing. The rain pelted them hard, as Takashi breathed air into her lungs. Her heart had not stopped beating, though if he didn't hurry, that might become the case. He kicked his feet while floating on his back. Haruhi was laying on her back, against his chest. He used his arms to push on her stomach to expel the water. When nothing happened, he tried again.

Soon Haruhi drew in a ragged breath and coughed. When she saw where she was she began to panic. "Ah! Help! Someone!"

She felt a tightening around her middle. She jumped only to hear a relieved sigh. Haruhi realized that someone was keeping her afloat. She twisted her neck so she could see.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. "Mori Senpai." she breathed.

"Your awake." he spoke, in a low voice. He smiled at her. "I'm glad your okay, Haruhi-chan."

She blushed. That was the most she'd heard him speak in a long while. She looked around them. The storm had long gone, as had their ride.

"Mori Senpai? Where are the others?" she asked.

"I don't know." he answered.

"Maybe they went for help?" Haruhi asked him.

"Mm." he grunted as he swam towards a speck on the horizon.

Haruhi had stopped trying to make conversation, and was kicking her legs in an attempt to help him. After what seemed like hours, they set foot on sand. Haruhi laughed happily and turned to Takashi.

He collapsed on the sand. Haruhi panicked and began to shake him. "Mori Senpai! Oh god please no! Wake up! Let me know that you're okay!" tears threatened to fall as she clutched his arm.

Takashi's eyes fell closed as he let himself fall to the ground. He struggled to breath as he was so tired. For some reason, he heard the sound of a girl crying.

He spoke, "Haruhi..."

"Taka...I-I mean Mori-Senpai." Haruhi corrected hurriedly. "A-Are you okay?"

He was blushing, she noticed. He answered her. "Takashi."

Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to speak so disrespectfully!"

He smiled at her. "Call me Takashi."

Haruhi was so flushed that she thought she might burn away that second.

Takashi reached out his hand. His finger touched Haruhi's cheek, by her ear. He slowly traced a line down her jawbone. Just as he was going to trace her lip she pulled away. Hurt flashed through his eyes.

"Y-You're tired. Aren't you Mori-Senpai?"

"Takashi."

"Takashi, you're tired aren't you?" she gave in. "You can take a nap."

He seemed to think for a second. "Okay." he reached out quickly and pulled her down onto his lap. "If you stay with me I will."

"Takashi!"

"Haruhi!" he teased back.

She glared at him. "You really do get loopy when your tired don't you?"

He just smiled happily at her.

Haruhi sighed. "Fine. But when you wake up you'll have forgot all about it, and I'm going to go for a walk. Understood?"

He nodded eagerly, and lay on the sand holding her against his chest. He bent his head down and snuggled it into her shoulder.

He was soon asleep, and his breath on her neck made Haruhi shiver.

She worried about what would happen when he woke, but soon decided to just enjoy the feel of his arms around her and she too fell asleep.

Haruhi awoke to the bright sun blinding her. She soon noticed that Takashi's arms had not left her waist. She felt his hand brush aside her hair. She leaned into the touch sighing.

"You're awake." she heard him say.

She jumped lightly, before gently removing his arms from her. Standing up, she took a few steps away from him. Not looking back she said, "I will go find us something to eat in the woods."

Takashi stood up as well and began to walk towards her. He stopped as she said, "No! Stay here okay?"

"Haruhi..."

"I just...need some time alone." she said.

"..."

Haruhi ran into the woods. She collapsed onto the moss covered ground. Her shoulders shook as she cried silently. 'So he won't remember, that's no reason to get so upset.' she thought as she cried harder. It seemed that when he was sleepy, what he wanted to say came out, but when he woke, he never remembered. That was what hurt. No, it wasn't the fact that she loved him so much it hurt, or that she missed his embrace. It was that he would never remember.

Haruhi cried until she could no longer find the tears to do so. Afterward, she looked around trying to find them some food. She found some fruit, so she gathered enough for both of them, and tried to remember where the place was for the next meal.

She slowly made her way back to camp, trying to think of what she would say to her Senpai. She had probably confused him when she ran off like that. Hell, he was probably confused to wake and find her in his arms.

When she found the place they had slept, she gasped. There was a makeshift hut as well as a fire pit. There was plenty of wood too, she noticed, all small enough to start and keep a fire going. She looked around after placing the fruits down on a mat of grass she found. She looked into the hut. It was big enough for two people, with enough room to each have a small space for their own.

She looked down the beach and spotted Mori-Senpai a little ways down and in the water. He was watching the water intensely. Suddenly his hand shot out and into the water. When he pulled it out he was holding a fish.

She ran to him. "Wow! Mori-Senpai when did you learn to do that?" she was amazed.

"..." a flash of sadness flickered in his eyes. "Father." he said softly.

Haruhi caught the look in his eyes. "Mori-Senpai?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"..." Takashi turned back to the water. This time he was looking at the sunset.

Haruhi waded into the water a ways, lifting her nightgown. She was in front of Takashi when she asked, "Mori-Senpai, isn't it beautiful?"

Takashi turned his gaze to her as she spoke. He softened his eyes as he took her in. Her black hair blowing in the wind, the sun was casting a golden glow to her skin, her nightgown, calf length, was swirling in the breeze. "Yes. Beautiful." he said, but referring to her, not the sunset.

Haruhi turned and smiled at him. "Mori-Senpai," she said. "Thank you for saving me, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't. Is there anything I can do for you?" she looked deep into his eyes, trying to make him see how much she cared.

Takashi thought quickly before speaking. "You can do something..." he started

Haruhi was confused. She wondered what it was. "What is it?"

"You have to call me Takashi, not Mori-Senpai. Not Takashi-Senpai, just Takashi." he finished his face turning red.

Haruhi blushed. "Um, Mo-Takashi, why did you chose that?"

He blushed lightly, "Ah."

She smiled. He was embarrassed. "Takashi..." she took a step toward him.

His heart began to pound. How could just hearing his name from her lips, make his heart soar? He didn't move, didn't take his eyes of hers.

She took another step toward him. Then another, and another until she was right in front of him. She looked up into his eyes. She couldn't believe herself, she was acting so out of character, plus her heart was so loud, she was pretty sure he could hear it. "Tell me...Takashi."

She reached out her hand, struggling to keep it steady. It was still shaking as she touched his face. She prayed he wouldn't notice.

Her hand was trembling slightly, he noticed. Was she as nervous as he was? He swallowed. He had to do it. He had to act on what he was feeling. If he didn't, he would regret it. He captured her hand in his. He slowly touched her face. Touching her cheek by her ear, he stared into her eyes meaningfully, he drew a line with his fingers down her face along her jawbone.

Her eyes widened as she realized what he was doing. He wasn't tired...he remembered. This time when he went to touch her lips, she stayed where she was. She felt his thumb gently brush across her lips and when he did, she kissed it. She stepped closer to him. "Takashi..."

Takashi stared in surprise as Haruhi kissed his thumb. "Ah..." She had pressed herself against him, never letting go of his hand. He stared at her lips. He raised his hand and ever so gently brushed it against her cheek. He looked deep into her eyes, and lowered his head. When his lips were nearly to hers, he whispered, "I love you, Haruhi." before brushing his lips tenderly over hers.

A/N: Sorry if they were out of character, but I am blaming it on Takashi's sleepiness. Ha ha. That and the fact that they make each other nervous. I promise to get them back into character after the next chapter. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: The Good Thing About Mornings

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. The rights belong solely to Bisco Hatori.

Warning: There will be Lemons in this chapter. If you do not wish to read it, wait until the next chapter.

Chapter four: The Good Thing About Mornings.

"I love you, Haruhi." Takashi kissed her tenderly.

Haruhi sighed into his kiss, slipping her arms around his neck. "Me too..." she murmured, "Takashi..."

At her words, he pulled her flush against him. He deepened the kiss as he devoured her mouth hungrily. He loved the way she said his name. His hand found the nape of her neck, and held her firmly, but gently at the same time.

Haruhi's hands ran up and down his back, scratching lightly. She slowed the kiss to just leisurely brushing her mouth against his. She held him close to her, resting her head on his broad chest.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him after a while of standing there.

"Hm?" he asked, his head still spinning from their kiss.

"You worked so hard today, yesterday too." she reminded him. "I found some fruit while I was on my walk earlier. Lets go and eat some, okay?" she led them back to the site.

Sitting around a fire, they ate the fruit as they waited for the fish to cook. Takashi listened to her tell him about the forest and where she found the fruit.

After they ate, he stood and held out his hand. When she took it with a smile, they took a long walk on the sandy beach. They walked together in a companionable silence, their eyes doing all the talking. Soon when the moon was high in the sky, they turned back toward camp.

Takashi noticed Haruhi was getting tired. Without a word, he bent and scooped her up into his arms.

"Ah! Takashi!" she protested. "I can walk."

He just smiled at her as he shook his head. "I'll carry you. Relax."

Haruhi nodded her head and let it rest in the crook of his neck. She felt his arms tighten and she smiled, feeling very safe.

When they reached the hut Takashi had built, he used a foot to nudge the straw door open. He knelt down by one of the mats and tried to lay Haruhi down on it.

Haruhi felt the warmth leaving her, she instinctively tightened her grip on him. "Mm. Warm. Stay... please?"

Takashi blushed brightly as he nodded. He settled himself on the mat, laying on his back, while pulling Haruhi against him. They soon fell into a deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Next Morning

Takashi had been awake for around an hour, when Haruhi began to stir. He rolled onto his side and leaned in, kissing her forehead.

"Mmm." she moaned as she situated herself. She turned toward him, and opened her eyes. "Morning Takashi."

"Good morning Haruhi." he said.

Haruhi smiled and leaned in. She kissed him sweetly.

Takashi blinked and looked surprised. He looked at her questioningly.

"What? I wanted a morning kiss." she blushed, then stared at his mouth. "Or two."

Takashi gave her a rare 'real' smile, and captured her lips with his own. He gently kissed her, while pulling her against him. He lay his hand on the small of her back, preventing her from moving away. He softly nipped at her bottom lip, and she sighed. Taking advantage of her mouth being open, he slid his tongue against her lips before slipping into her mouth.

Haruhi kissed him back fervently as his tongue battled for dominance with her own. Loosing the battle she gave in and let him show her how talented he was. She felt his hands sliding up her back, and she arched into his touch. She surprised even herself as she reached for him. Haruhi boldly slid her hands up under his shirt, enjoying his soft warm skin, and rippling muscles, perfectly toned from years of Kendo.

As he felt her hands slide under his shirt, and over his bare chest, Takashi hissed as his eyes fell closed at her touch.

Haruhi watched as he responded to what she was doing to him. She decided to see how far she could take things before he stopped her. She shifted her position, but continued caress his muscular chest, sliding her hands down over his abs. She hooked his shirt with her thumbs and slid her hands back up. His well toned chest open to admire, and admire she did.

Keeping her eyes on Takashi's face, she leaned down and kissed his chest. His eyes snapped open and he stared at her, watching warily. She smiled and kissed a path up his body. Nibbling on the skin as she reached his collarbone. She sucked gently on his neck before nipping at his jawline and lips. She soothed his lips with her tongue, and moaned as he sucked it into his mouth.

Takashi couldn't believe how good that felt. That she would willingly do those things to him, without him even asking, made his heart swell with love. He kissed her passionately and rolled so she was on her back. He looked into her eyes, asking for permission. She nodded, her face a little less red than his own.

He braced himself on his forearm, and with his other hand, he traced her chin, and down her neck. Over her collarbone, before he was met with the swell of her small breasts. He held his breath as he slid his hand to gently cup Haruhi's breast.

"Ahhhmmmm" Haruhi moaned as he touched her. "That feels good Takashi!"

"Good." he muttered, concentrating.

Takashi bent down using his teeth, and raised her nightgown up her stomach. He paused to admire it with his mouth, before again teasing her nightgown higher with his teeth.

Haruhi gasped as he revealed her breasts. His hands found them with ease and lovingly caressed them. He brushed the pads of his thumbs over her nipples, which were hardening under his careful ministrations. He ducked his head and swiftly kissed the hard tips. Haruhi arched her chest towards his mouth and he captured a nipple with his lips and experimentally sucked, causing his lover to squeak his name in pleasure.

His mouth sought her other breast and tended to it in the same careful manner as he had the previous. His hand strayed to her side and caressed it gently.

"Ah! T-Takashi! Mm, please..." Haruhi begged him desperately.

"Tell me what you want, Haruhi," he whispered in her ear, catching the lobe between his teeth, while keeping his attention to her breasts. "I will do what ever you want me to."

"P-Please...I want...I need you to t-touch me!" she whimpered. "Oh, god! Takashi please!"

Takashi looked into her eyes, letting her see his love for her. "Haruhi..." his hand swept lower, to the spot between her legs. He gently cupped her and used his finger to rub her through her panties, along her slit.

"Ahh!" she moaned loudly.

He used his thumb to press her tender nub. He loved the way she looked as she squirmed under his hands. "Tell me if you want to stop." he said softly.

"D-don't stop!" Haruhi bucked her hips up as he stroked her.

Takashi removed his hands and pulled her into a kiss. He whispered for her to raise her arms. When she did he pulled off her nightgown. Discarding it, he lay her down gently kissing her. He kissed the hollow of her throat her breasts, down her stomach to her navel. He swirled his tongue around it before kissing to her abdomen. He used his fingers to rub her sex until she called his name. He gave her a glance before, still watching her, he slid her panties down over her thighs and placed them to the side.

His eyes shown with his love for her as he admired her body. "You're so beautiful." he kissed her inner knee. "Thank you."

Haruhi was confused. "Thank you for what, Takashi?"

He kissed her center. Her voice hitched and she moaned deeply. He used his teeth and lips to nibble, suck and lick her until she writhed. He spread her legs wide and he dove into her, sliding his tongue inside her before coming up to suck on her clit.

"Takashiiiii!" Haruhi cried as her body was overwhelmed with pleasure. Wave after wave of it until she relaxed under him.

Haruhi pulled her lover up to kiss him. He held himself up with his arms but she pulled him closer, when she did, she felt his hardness. Her eyes snapped up to look at his face. He had a strange look in his eyes.

"Takashi...what's wrong?" she asked. "Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Just a little... uncomfortable." he shifted slightly.

Her eyes widened with realization. "Oh." she said, biting her lip. She kept his eyes on hers, as she tentatively brushed him.

He sucked in a breath. "Oh god, I'm sorry! I didn't hurt you did I?" she panicked.

Takashi chuckled lightly. "No. It didn't hurt me Haruhi..."

"Oh!" she gasped. Haruhi guided her hand to him again, rubbing against him softly, but firmly. She flushed with pride as he let out a grumbled cross between a moan and gasp. She gathered her courage and took the zipper and pulled, then unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off.

Her face flushed when she looked up to see Takashi looking at her, his eyes half lidded. She rubbed him again, causing his knees to shake. She asked him, "Takashi...Takashi take them off please."

He did as she asked with his hands shaking. When they were kicked off his face was very red. "Haruhi...you don't..."

"Takashi, I love you." she told him.

"I love you too." they kissed and her hand found it's way to his manhood. She wrapped her hand around him, squeezing lightly. She ran her hand up and down the length of it. She licked her lips. She gently pushed him so he was on his back. She knelt between his legs. She kissed the tip, and flicked out her tongue for a taste. Salty. "Takashi...is this okay?"

He nodded, unable to speak.

Haruhi stared at his manhood. He was bigger than she had expected. She opened her mouth and slid him between her lips. She moved her head down, bobbing on him. Sucking deeply as she withdrew, and tonguing him on the way down. Soon he couldn't control his hips, and if they didn't stop...

"Haruhi." Takashi's voice was urgent.

Haruhi lifted her head. "Yes?"

Takashi swallowed, "I need you."

"You have me." Haruhi said, confused.

"I mean, I 'need' you." he pleaded. "I want to feel you..."

Haruhi blushed.

"You don't have to agree, just, I wanted you to know..." he wasn't used to so much talk. 'However, he had never been so overwhelmed with feelings before either.'

"I want to, so long as it's you Takashi." Haruhi whispered.

He sat up and pulled her against him, rolling them so he was over her. Kissing her, caressing her breasts, suckling at her nipples. He loved the way she kissed him, the way she arched into his body, the way she cried his name. Especially the way she cried his name, 'There has never been a more beautiful sound,' he thought. He took his time with her, stroking her, before testing for her wetness. He slid a finger inside her. She called out his name and squirmed. He added a second finger, then a third. She was ready.

"Haruhi...it's going to hurt a bit..." he told her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize...you can't help it." she gasped through her pleasure. "But please, hurry Takashi!"

He withdrew his fingers, and placed his very hard manhood at her entrance. "Are you ready?"

Haruhi nodded clutching at him.

He eased inside her slowly, taking care not to hurt her. He kissed her and told her to look at him. Not to look away. When she was gazing into his eyes, he said, "I love you."

He thrust into her fast, effectively taking her virginity, and she his. He stilled instinctively as he felt her tense. He waited until she was calm.

Haruhi lifted her hips to his. "Takashi, please?"

He leaned into her, kissing her lips romantically. Takashi slowly pulled almost all of the way out, and pushed back in just as slowly. Leisurely loving her body with his own, causing her to purr his name and bestow more kisses to his lips, jaw, and neck.

Her lover caressed her lips with his, slid his fingers through her soft hair, teased her breasts, and drove her higher and higher.

He slid his arms under her legs mid stroke. He lifted them over his shoulders, and leaned forward to kiss her. This caused him to go even deeper inside her, and now with each slow thrust she moaned breathlessly into his mouth.

"Ahh! Ah, Ta-kaahh-shi. Oh god please, please Takashiii!" Haruhi screamed his name loudly.

"Haruhi, Ah, you don't know...what you do...to me!" Takashi moaned into her neck. "You feel so good to me, you're so tight!" he groaned loudly picking up his pace at her urging.

Haruhi could no longer form a coherent thought. Her focus was on the man she loved, and what he was making her feel. She felt a pressure deep inside her, building and building. She dug her fingers into Takashi's shoulders she screamed.

Takashi thrust inside of her several more times before cumming with her, both bodies shaking and spasming almost violently. He rolled off of her to catch his breath, and pulled her against his side. "Thank you, Haruhi." he said exhausted, "For letting me love you."

Haruhi smiled, also tired out. "For what it's worth, Takashi, that was breathtaking."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thank you for reading, and please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Giving up

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Those rights belong solely to Bisco Hatori.

Chapter Five: Giving Up

For the next few days, Haruhi and Takashi would keep their eyes peeled for any search planes, boats, or anyone who could help them. At night they shared long walks on the beach, just enjoying each others company. They didn't talk, as there was no need. They would snuggle together for the long nights in front of the fire that Takashi would build to keep them warm, and at night they simply lay in each others arms, grateful that they were together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the Ship

"Yes. I understand. Yes. Yes. You're right of course. You too." Kyoya Ootori clicked his cell phone shut. He allowed himself the luxury of resting on the near couch. He sat with his head bowed into his hands.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"It was the leader of the search rescue." he started but then stilled. His normally strong, and clear voice, usually full of confidence, was wavering. Kyoya steeled himself to say the impossible. "It has been a week. I concede that Mori-Senpai was strong, but we need to face the facts. Even he could not last that long in the cold ocean. Plus Haruhi couldn't swim besides. No. We need to realize that they are gone. They are calling off the search."

Those in the group, with the exception of Hunny and Kyoya, burst out with their outrage. They fumed and carried on. "We still shouldn't give up the search! They could have found something to cling to. A log or something! Maybe they found an island! How can you sit there like your not as worried and hurting like us!" they stopped as they looked at their two silent friends in shock.

Kyoya's glasses were reflecting light off them, so they couldn't see his eyes, however, a lone tear streaked it's way down his face, before Hunny crashed into him.

He screamed in pain. 'TAKASHI" The two clung to each other, one with tears of love, heartbreak, and loss, while the other cried silently, and to himself.

The three fell to their knees and sobbed their hearts out. They had fallen asleep there in a huddle on the ground.

They arrived back in Tokyo and, immediately drove to Haruhi's house. After several seconds of waiting, Haruhi's father heard the knocking at the door.

"Coming!" he sang as he hurried to greet his guests.

The door opened and Ranka peered out. "Oh! You're back!" He exclaimed happily. "Haruhi! Come greet daddy! I've missed you!"

The five boys looked down, tears of remorse shedding silently down their faces. Kyoya was the one who spoke up. "Hello Ranka. May we step inside? There is an important matter we need to discuss."

Once they were all situated, Ranka asked, "So where is my darling Haruhi? Also, where is that tall fellow? The handsome one with the spiky hair? Don't tell me they've run off together." At this Ranka laughed. His laughter stilled at the looks on their faces. "Oh my god! My little girl has run off and left me all alone! No! Haruhi how could you do this to me!"

"Ranka...Please calm down." Kyoya's voice cracked noticeably, startling all present. "Haruhi has not run away with Mori-Senpai."

"Then where is my daughter young man!" Ranka asked. "Quit skirting the issue here. Where is she!"

The group heard a small hiccup. They turned to look at Hunny. "I-it's all my f-fault!" he sobbed. He began to tell Haruhi's father what had happened. "I have to s-start at the beginning, or you won't u-understand."

Ranka looked at the small senior with trepidation on his face. The others looked confused.

"What are you talking about Hunny-Senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"A while back, around three or so months ago while we were at club, me and T-takashi were eating some cake." he began. "I thought nothing of it for a while, but when I would see Takashi staring off into space I got worried, so I started to pay more attention. Everyday for three months whenever she was there, Takashi would watch her. At first I thought he was just making sure she didn't need any help getting away from Tama-chan or Hikaru or Kaoru-chan. But it got so that his eyes would follow her even if she was away from those three." he pointed at the boys.

"I realized why Takashi was acting like that. He was in love with Haru-chan." at this Hunny hiccuped again. His lower lip started to quiver. "Takashi didn't have to tell me, cause I already knew. He didn't ask me to, but I wanted to help. Takashi is always looking out for me, and I wanted him to be happy. Earlier this month, about three weeks before we left on our t-trip, I asked Haru-chan to meet me in the courtyard for tea and cake. I asked her what she thought about Takashi." he wiped a few stray tears.

"Haruhi-chan is so oblivious to things like that, she didn't know what to say at first. She started telling me and when she said that she thought that Takashi was handsome, I told her. I told her that Takashi was in love with her, and she didn't believe me. I told her to be aware of her surroundings and tell me again in three weeks." Hunny clutched Usa-Chan tightly to his chest. "When we were in the middle of the cruise, I invited Haru-chan to eat my midnight cake with me, so we could talk. I asked her the same question, what did she think of Takashi."

Ranka listened, uneasiness filling him.

"She told me that she was in love with him too. She gave me many reasons, and I was so happy for Takashi. My plan was almost complete, all I had to do was convince Takashi to ask her." Hunny said sadly. "There was a storm. Haruhi was so scared, and I tried to find a way to help her. She just looked at me and screamed to watch out. A really big wave came and I was knocked off the ship." he looked up at Ranka.

"Mr. Fujioka, you weren't there. You didn't see her face. She was so scared. B-but still...she screamed for me to hold on and j-jumped over the side of the ship. We were falling and she grabbed my hands, and somehow tossed me back onto the ship. She saved me...then Takashi and the others got there, and asked what happened. I said that Haru-chan was in the water cause she saved me, and T-takashi ran to the railing and jumped in after her." Hunny began to cry violently. "It's all my fault! It should have been me! I love Haruhi-chan. She is my friend, and Takashi is my best friend in the whole world, he protects me and Haru-chan, and takes care of me, and I love them and now they're...they're...wahhhhhhhhhhh!" he collapsed onto the ground, painful sobs racking his whole body.

Ranka's eyes filled with unshed tears. "H-haruhi...my sweet little girl is gone?"


	6. Chapter 6: Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. The sole rights belong to Bisco Hatori.

Chapter Six: Realization

The funeral was a small one. Only Haruhi's father, his friend Misuzu, Renge the host club manager, and the remaining members of the host club were in attendance. Since there was no body, they had a memorial service instead. All in attendance, except Kyoya, had broken down in tears. Kyoya looked pained though, and they knew he was trying to be strong, as no one else could.

The Morinozuka's had Takashi's memorial service the same day, so everyone, including Haruhi's father had gone to pay their respects. It was a slightly larger service, as both the Morinozuka, and Haninozuka families were there. After the service they all said something to the group about how Mori-Senpai had been a wonderful friend to them all. Mori's parents had nodded and hugged Hunny. They knew he was hurting as much as them.

Mori's parents were quite surprised, however, when Ranka approached them. They had no idea who he was or why he was there.

"Pardon me," he began as he bowed to them. "My name is Fujioka Ryoji. Your son was one of my daughter's best friends at their school, and though I met him only a few times, he was very polite to me, and seemed to care a lot for my Haruhi."

"Oh! You must be Haruhi Fujioka's father!" Mori's mother exclaimed. "My son spoke highly of her, I think he might have had a bit of a crush on the girl. He showed me a picture of her that was taken at their club, she is very cute. I'm sorry, it's just that, since she was one of his friends, I was wondering why she wasn't here...was she unable to come due to an illness?" Mori's mother said questioningly.

Ranka looked down with a deep sadness. "They didn't tell you?"

"About what, if you don't mind me asking?" Mr. Haninozuka asked, having been standing with Mori's parents.

"On the cruise that night, apparently there was a huge wave that knocked your Mitsukuni-chan off the side of the ship." he began.

"Oh my!" Hunny's mother gasped and held her son to her chest.

"Haruhi, fully knowing she couldn't swim and that she was terrified of thunder, tossed herself off the deck and somehow managed to save your son. Mori-kun had leapt after her, in an attempt to save her." Ranka felt a few tears slip down his face.

"Mitsukuni-chan told me that he had been in love with my daughter, and that she had revealed to him that she loved your son. I know, it's not much of a consolation," Ranka admitted as more tears fell, "but it lessens my pain, knowing that someone she loved tried to save her. I hope with all my heart, that he at least reached her, and that neither of them were alone...in the end."

Both Mori, and Hunny's parents, and Hunny himself were crying harder now.

"Takashi..." Hunny cried, "Haru-chan!" he clung to his mother, who did her best to comfort him. "It's all my fault! If only I hadn't asked Haruhi those questions, if only we never made her go on the cruise, they would both still be here!"

Ranka knelt down and looked Mitsukuni in the eyes. "You don't have to take the blame, Mitsukuni-chan," he began as he held out his arms. "My daughter felt love because you helped her. I'm sure Mori's family feels the same way. We don't blame you. It was the storm. You didn't cause it, and you couldn't know that it would happen." he hugged Hunny as he ran into his arms. "You were their friend, and I know you feel like you have to punish yourself, but it isn't your fault." he told him sternly.

Ranka stood, Hunny was still in his arms, clinging to him.

"Mr. Fujioka..." Mori's father began.

"Please, call me Ryoji." Ranka asked. "If not for this tragedy, our children would be together, so please, Ryoji is fine."

"Ryoji-san, if you would like, if ever you need someone to talk to, you are welcome at the Morinozuka family dojo."

Ranka smiled through his tears. "Thank you."

Xxxxxxxxx

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" Takashi asked as he felt her forehead. "You've been like this all day."

Haruhi stared up at him, before quietly looking out over the wide expanse of water. "..." she tried to speak but the words seemed to be caught in her throat. She tried again. "Takashi, it's been over two weeks now..." she said.

"Ah." he admitted sadly. He sat beside her and took her hand. They watched the sun set on the horizon. They both knew that after the first day or so that anyone who had been searching for them had long since stopped. There was no way that they would have survived had they not been able to find this small island. The ship had been gone when they resurfaced. Which meant that the underwater current had pulled them so off course that they would have been searching for them in the wrong spot besides.

"It's been so long, Takashi. I just hope, that we can somehow find a way to get off this island...or that someday someone will find us and take us home." Haruhi felt her tears begin to fall. "I love you Takashi, so much, but I...I miss my dad!"

Takashi pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "I know you do..." he said as he held her. 'There's nothing I can say that will make it better.' he thought. 'All I can do is to comfort her...'

Haruhi clung to his shirt tightly. "Takashi?" she asked through her tears.

"Mm?"

"Please...don't ever leave me..." Haruhi said into his chest. "I love you, so don't ever leave me okay?"

"Haruhi..." Takashi held her tighter. "I could never leave you. Don't you know? Didn't you realize?"

He pulled her face up to look into her eyes. He let all his love pierce her with his gaze. "You...are everything to me."

Haruhi's eyes teared up again, she clung to his shoulders as she leaned up and smashed her lips to his.

Takashi slid his fingers through her hair, his other hand gently cupping her cheek. He kissed her back softly. He broke the kiss to pull her closer to his body, holding her there. He kissed her forehead, and then her cheek. He let his lips do the comforting as his words would not be any help. He kissed her ear, then down her neck. He placed another kiss to the spot where her neck and shoulder connected.

Takashi felt her tugging on his shirt, so he pulled back and let her pull it off. He felt her running her hands up his bare back, and hooked over his shoulders, pulling him forward and against her.

Haruhi clung to her lover as she rained kisses on his face, neck, and chest. She knew he was hurting just as much as her, and this too, was her way of comforting him. She pulled him down on top of her, so they were laying on the sand. Kissing him passionately as they touched each other. Never braking her hold on him, she sat up and let him pull off her clothes. Then they lay together again and kissed more passionately.

Takashi ran his hands down the length of her body, softly stroking, attentively memorizing every aspect of her. He ran his lips down her, following the path of his hands. He kissed the swell of her breasts, and took them into his hands. Kissing her nipple, while gently flicking it with his tongue, caused Haruhi to moan his name.

He kissed down to her stomach and then down each leg, ending with the soles of her feet. He ran his hands up her legs and found her center. He pressed down gently on her nub, so she arched her back. Leaning up and kissing her lips once again, sliding his tongue into her mouth as she opened her lips. He stroked her tongue with his own and slid two fingers into her.

Haruhi gasped at the welcome intrusion to her body. She reached down and attempted to divest her passionate lover of his remaining clothing. She felt him slid out of his pants and boxers while never slowing his stroking of her core.

She grasped his member and began to caress it lovingly. She swirled her thumb over the tip before running her hand down his length. She continued the ministrations until they were both a puddle of need. "Takashi...I need you..." she gasped as he curled his fingers.

"I need you, Haruhi..." he said at the same time.

They smiled together. "Take me now, Takashi." Haruhi asked him.

He nodded and spread her legs with his knee, to accommodate him. He used his hand to guide him into her. He let out a sound of pleasure as he sunk into her body. "Haruhi, do you know how good you feel to me?" he asked her in a throaty voice.

"As good as you feel to me." Haruhi moaned softly. "Make love to me Takashi!"

True to his word, he began to pump into her slowly, taking time to feel her body with his. He pressed against her chest, needing to feel her skin against his. With every stroke of his manhood, deep inside her, he kissed her.

Haruhi said, "Takashi, sit up please."

Confused he pulled out of her and sat up. He was surprised when she straddled him, and impaled herself on his body. She let out a hiss as he went deeper than before. "Ah..." she moaned.

Haruhi used his shoulders to brace herself as she slowly rode his erection. She smiled when Takashi latched onto her breasts with his lips and a hand. His other hand, she noticed, was on her hip, helping her. She threw her head back in pleasure as her orgasm overtook her.

Takashi felt her muscles contracting over his manhood, and knew that she came. He lay her on her back, and raised her legs, so her knees were touching the sand by her head. He thrust into her with fast, hard strokes.

Haruhi felt him hitting her sweet spot, deep inside her. She panted and moaned loudly each time he hit it. She could feel the pressure again, that deep ache that only he created, and could release. They were both reaching the crest of pleasure, and with three more strokes they were both pushed over the edge.

"Takashi!"

"Haruhi!"

The pleasure rocked their bodies as they quaked together, clinging to each other like they were the only hold they had on the earth. When the shaking stopped, Takashi pulled out of her and they lay there, Haruhi's head on his chest. They looked at the stars for a long while before Takashi rose and lifted Haruhi into his arms.

He carried them into the water, noticing how she held on to him. The water was surprisingly warm, due to being heated by the sun the whole day. He carried her until the water was at his chest. He lay on his back and floated there with his arm holding Haruhi up. They were able to relax as the water washed off the sweat, and sand from their bodies. He told Haruhi to hold her breath, and when she had done so, dove under the water to clean their hair. When they were clean he waded back to shore. Bending to pick up their clothes he carried her back to their camp site. He shook out the sand from their clothes and they dressed.

He left Haruhi his shirt for warmth, while he went into the woods for some wood. While there, he gathered some passion fruit and coconuts as well. He returned to Haruhi and built the fire. It was a good thing his father had a passion for the outdoors. He had always taken him and Satoshi camping and had taught them all they needed to know to survive in the wilderness.

From how to make a fire when there are no matches, to how to build a shelter, and catch fish when you have no pole. He taught them about poison oak and ivy, what kinds of berries and fruits were poisonous and which were safe to eat. He had retained it all, and was glad of it.

He used a rock to split the coconut and handed half to Haruhi. She drank her fill of the milk, and he drank the rest. They ate in companionable silence. When they were warm, and had finished the food, Takashi took the empty coconut husks, and set them carefully by the fireplace. They would catch the water if it rained. They had yet to find a fresh water source on the island, and he was glad they had the coconut milk.

Haruhi had fallen asleep against him, so he lifted her up and carried her into the hut. Tucking her in under some large palm leaves for extra warmth, he lay beside her with his arm around her waist. 'I promise I will find a way to get us home, don't you worry Haruhi.' Takashi promised. 'Just wait a while longer...'

He pressed a kiss to her temple and fell into a deep sleep. They would figure it out in the morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I hope you are all enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it. As always, please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Let Love Find A Way

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. The exclusive rights belong solely to Bisco Hatori. I do not own the song Let love lead the way. That belongs to the Spice Girls. I make no money from this story.

Chapter Seven: Let Love Lead The Way.

They rode out the end of the storm together. Haruhi was still terrified of thunder, which was to be expected, since for the past three months they had been stranded on the island completely exposed to the elements.

'Still,' Takashi thought as he held her, 'It seems as if she is not as scared as she used to be, when she wouldn't be able to move.'

She was still frightened of course, but now, she could still function. But then again, it was only when he was with her that she could relax at all. Takashi glanced at the roof of their makeshift home. It was only a matter of time before it eroded away all together. It was only straw and sticks after all. He would have to figure out a way to somehow make it so it wouldn't leak.

Haruhi relaxed in Takashi's arms. The wind had stopped blowing. The thunder and lightening had ceased as well. She squirmed out of his grasp after kissing his brow. "I'm going to go see how extensive the damage is."

Exiting the hut she found that the many coconut husks they had left out had retained the rainwater. Lifting one to her lips, she eagerly drank of it. Suddenly feeling sick, she rushed into the woods.

"Gahh!" she was kneeling at the base of a tree. She sat up and wiped her mouth. What was that? Maybe she was getting sick. They had been living on a deserted island after all. As Haruhi was walking back to the camp, she spotted a bird on the ground. It appeared to have been mauled by some animal.

"Poor thing..." she said to herself. As she slipped through the trees she caught a glimpse of Takashi. He seemed to be worried.

"Hey...what's wrong?" she called as she exited the forest.

He rushed to her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes...why wouldn't I be?" Haruhi asked him. She was confused.

Takashi pointed toward something on the ground. When she looked, she saw it was some kind of tracks. "What is that?" she asked.

"Boar." he answered her. "Male, pretty big."

"Ah." she knew he had been worried for her sake. She hugged him. "Thank you for worrying about me Takashi. I'm sorry." she apologized.

"It's okay," he leaned in to kiss her. He looked slightly hurt when she pushed him away. "What's...wrong?"

"I ah...got sick...just now...I wouldn't want to kiss me right now. Ahaha." she scratched her head in a cute manner.

Takashi's eyes narrowed slightly. He placed a hand on her head. "You don't have a fever..." he muttered.

She blushed. "You don't have to worry, I'm fine." Haruhi said with a smile. "I promise."

"...if you say so." he didn't sound too sure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tamaki cleared his voice loudly. The noise in the third music room dulled to silence. "Everyone, I have an important announcement. As of today, all club activities are canceled until further notice. Thank you for your patronage." he bowed low at the waist.

Shouts of protest rang through the room. One voice in particular could be heard. It was one of Haruhi's exclusive customers. The lovely young lady who had taught Haruhi the finer points of ballroom dancing. "Is it because Haruhi-Kun and Mori-Senpai aren't here?"

Kyoya spoke up. "Well due to the tragic circumstances, we feel it is only right that we close the club. The rest of our members have yet had time to properly grieve for the loss." he said in a clipped tone. He glanced at Tamaki and the rest. The unspoken question clear to the five of them.

With a nod, Tamaki raised his hand into the air to quiet the room once more. "I have one more thing to say to you ladies, and it is rather late to be telling you all, but...we, that is to say, the host club, have been keeping some important information from you all, for some time now." Tamaki apologized.

"When we first met our Haruhi, it was completely by accident. You see, Haruhi had accidentally broken a very expensive Renaissance vase in the first semester. We forced Haruhi to join the host club to pay back the resulting eight million yen debt. At first, we thought nothing other than Haruhi was a very ordinary boy. Nothing very special about him. That is, until we found the truth." Tamaki looked directly at the girls.

"You see, the truth was that Haruhi was, in fact, a woman." he paused at their cries of shock. "We forced her to keep her gender a secret, so she could pay back the debt. But after a while, we grew to care for her. All of us here at the host club. Soon, her debt was almost gone, and the twins and I, would pull her into a little squabble so we could break something, and Kyoya would add to her debt to keep her here. We loved her so much you see, that we didn't want her to leave."

The girls who had been Haruhi's customers just smiled, they knew something like that had been going on. They hadn't cared though, as Haruhi was very kind to them, and listened to them just talk about anything, always with a smile on her face.

"When we were on the cruise, it was revealed that Haruhi had been in love with someone from the host club. That someone was Mori-Senpai." Kyoya told them. "When Haruhi fell overboard, Mori jumped after her as well, trying to save her. So not only did we lose two of our best friends, and hosts, but they lost out on the chance to experience life together. It is for these reasons that we will be closing the Host club until further notice. It will take some time, but I am sure that you will wait patiently for us. Thank you." he bowed to them as did the rest of the club.

XxXxXLaterXxXxX

The club had long since emptied. The guests had gone home knowing the truth. Kyoya heard a beautiful sound coming from the piano, and he knew that Tamaki was playing. He heard a soft voice singing along with the music.

'Hunny-Senpai?' Kyoya thought to himself. He edged his way toward the curtain that hid them from view. He stood in a shadow outside the silken fabric.

"What makes this world go round,  
Will the answer let her down?  
She is so sweet and young,  
And her life has just begun.  
What does her future hold?  
That's the story left unknown.  
Will she make it through her days,  
Let our love lead the way." Tamaki sang with a clear voice.

Tamaki played the notes to perfection, with tears in his eyes.

"Part of me laughs, (oh)  
Part of me cries.  
Part of me wants to question why, (question why)  
Why is there joy?  
And why is there pain? (ooh)  
Why is there sunshine and the rain?  
One day you're here,  
Next you are gone.  
No matter what we must go on.  
Just keep the faith,  
And let love lead the way." Hunny sang the chorus.

"Everything will work out fine,  
If you let love, love lead the way." they sang this together.

"Sitting there all alone,  
In the window of her room.  
Watching the world go by,  
Brings tears to her eyes.  
All she sees is hurt and pain,  
She wants to break the chain.  
She'll keep pressing everyday,  
And she'll find her own sweet way." Tamaki's voice seemed to crack as he sang.

"Part of me laughs. (me laughs)  
Part of me cries. (I cry)  
Part of me wants to question why. (wants to question why)  
Why is there joy?  
One day you're here, (you're here)  
Next you are gone. (you're gone)  
No matter what we must go on. (I will go on)  
Just keep the faith, (keep your faith)  
And let love lead the way. (I know, I know, I know, ooh whoa)" Hunny was crying now.

"You can be all that and still can be who you are.  
You gotta know for sure that it isn't make believe.  
You may feel weak but you are strong,  
Don't you give up if..." Kaoru's voice joined the fray as his brother started to sing as well.

"If you keep holding on, you'll never be wrong.  
Just close your eyes cause it lies deep in your heart, yeah." Hikaru finished the stanza.

"Part of me laughs,  
Part of me cries. (I cry)  
Part of me wants to question why. (question)  
Why is there pain?  
Why is there sunshine then the rain?  
One day you're here, (you're here)  
Next you are gone. (you're gone)  
No matter what we must go on. (I will)  
Just keep the faith,  
And let love lead the way. (lead the way)" the four sang this together, Hikaru and Kaoru held Hunny's hand.

"Part of me laughs, (I laugh)  
Part of me cries. (I cry)  
Part of me wants to question why. (Question why)  
Why is there joy? (So much joy)  
Why is there pain? (So much pain)  
Why is there sunshine then the rain?  
One day you're here, (You're here)  
Next you are gone. (You're gone)  
No matter what we must go on. (I will)  
Just keep the faith,  
And let love lead the way. (Lead the way)" Kyoya joined in as he stepped to join them. His voice mingling with theirs to create the perfect harmony.

"Everything will work out fine,  
If you let love, love lead the way.  
Love lead the way." they all sang the last bit of the song together. Tamaki played the last few notes before the song ended. His tears fell onto the piano.

"I thought, that this song was...right for the two of them...you know?" he asked them with a small smile. "This is their song now...it's all for them..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Takashi had been observing Haruhi for several days now, and watching her actions and mannerisms. He kept his eyes on her constantly, never saying a thing to let her know he was. It seemed she couldn't drink the water from the coconut husks any longer. She would get sick. He knew she was trying to hide it but he knew that she was tired a lot. He stood deciding to confront her.

He strode over to the tree where she was currently expelling the contents of her stomach. He pulled her hair back from her face. It had gotten longer in the few months they had been there. Her hair grew fast, it seemed. When she was done he led her to a small freshwater stream he had found the month before. He helped her to kneel down to rinse her mouth.

Haruhi looked up at Takashi with thanks. She frowned when she saw the serious expression on his face. He sat next to her on the ground, and took her hands. "Takashi?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"Haruhi...is there something you need to tell me." he spoke in a longer sentence than he usually did.

She looked at him questioningly. "I don't understand?"

He sighed and rested his head on his knee. He should have figured. Haruhi could be so oblivious sometimes. While it was obvious to him, she had no idea. His eyes flickered towards her. She was looking at him for an explanation.

"Haruhi..." he swallowed back his nervousness and fear. "You're pregnant."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think, as I don't usually do songs in my stories. However in this case, I found this one fitting to the chapter. I couldn't help myself.

~Kiera


	8. Chapter 8: Sinking In

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. It belongs solely to Bisco Hatori.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Sarai-sama for a wonderful idea she gave me in one of her reviews. Thank you for letting me use it. :)

Chapter eight: Sinking In

'I must have heard wrong...I can't be pregnant...we're stuck on some island with no way off...I can't...'

Haruhi looked at him with her eyes, staring into his unwaveringly. He wasn't looking a her. She felt her heart sink. 'Of course he wouldn't want the baby...I'm still in high school...he is in his second year of college. How would we even make this work?'

Takashi still wasn't looking at her. Haruhi flinched against her will. 'Is...he rejecting me...the baby?' she stood and walked away without another look at him. She needed to be alone.

Takashi did not follow Haruhi into the woods. Rather, he bent his knees and placed his head on them once more. 'It's my fault...' he thought. 'She wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me...I'm so sorry...' He sat there, never moving, until dark.

Haruhi's heart was relieved when Takashi walked out of the woods. She was glad he was okay, however, she wasn't ready to talk. She slipped into the shadows of the trees and made her way to a peninsula of rocks jutting out over the water. She came here whenever she needed to think, and tonight was definitely one of those nights.

"Oh mom in heaven, what have I gotten myself into. I'm not ready to be a mother...I'm not ready for any of this." she sighed as she stared out over the water. It was peaceful...with the waves breaking on the rocks below. "I love him mom, I love Takashi so much. I know he isn't ready to be a father, just like I am not ready. I don't know how I will be able to give birth to our child, not on this island. I don't know how to be a mother." Haruhi began to cry. "I just found the man I love, we're getting to know each other, slowly, and in our own way. I know I was ready for love, and him. But things are moving so fast, the cruise, the storm, us being stranded. He takes care of me, mom, and I know he loves me. But I'm so scared." her voice trailed away as she sobbed. Her body shook as she wrapped her arms around herself. She rocked slowly as she cried. "How could I miss the signs! How could I be so stupid! I don't even know how Takashi can love me because of this. God, it hurts so much!"

Takashi let the tears roll down his face as he stood in the shadows, unable to hear her, just watching. 'I'm not ready for this, Haruhi. I'm hurting because...I did this to you. It's my fault. I knew what could happen, but I love you so much, I wasn't thinking about any of that. I understand that, if we ever get off this island, you might want to leave me. I won't stop you either, because I love you. I will let you go if it means you can be happy.' Takashi felt his heart grip painfully. It hurt to think that she would leave him. He knew what he had to do though. It hurt him but, he would give her some space. If she still wanted to be with him, then he would be happy, but if she wanted nothing to do with him...well...he didn't want to think of that option.

Over the next four months, Haruhi's stomach grew with her child. Since she was petite, it didn't grow much, but her nightgown no longer fit. Takashi had given her his shirt to wear. Which was about the only thing he gave her. He wouldn't touch her, wouldn't kiss her, or hold her. The only time he did that was during a thunderstorm.

There weren't many of those anymore anyway. The air was growing cold. It would be winter soon. Haruhi huddled close to the fire, trying to stay warm, as Takashi moved to sit on the other side of it. She had pretty much figured that they had broken up, they just hadn't said it in as many words, or any words at all. Takashi hadn't spoke to her at all since he told her she was pregnant, unless it was to remind her to eat. The baby was picky. It didn't like coconuts, or the starfruit. The only thing it let her eat was fish, which wasn't so bad really for it was good for her, and she was getting better at cooking it. She had to force herself to eat some berries so she was getting other nutrients besides protein.

Haruhi had taken to going to the rocky pier several times a week, for the last four months. To talk to god, and her mother. She told them that she was sure that Takashi no longer loved her, and didn't care about the baby. Their baby. She had come to love the child growing inside of her so much that it hurt to think that Takashi might not. She had grown to expect the kicking, and moving. The sudden cravings for fish, which had to be ignored until dinnertime. She would have nothing extra apart from the fruit, and what fish Takashi caught for them for dinner. She had gotten used to, but still hated, her achy back, and how her neck hurt, and her ankles were swollen. All she could do for that was sit on a lower rock and rest her feet in the water.

She never told Takashi when the baby wanted fish, or about her aches and pains. She didn't tell him how tired she was getting lately, or of her loneliness. She didn't tell him how she missed the sound of his deep soothing voice, or the way he would hold her close to him and kiss her lips. Most of all, she never told Takashi that she wished he still loved her. She never spoke.

She didn't have to. Takashi was sitting in the branches of a tree, watching his love from out of sight. He realized that her ankles were hurting her again. She bared it in silence though, never complaining. He was proud of her. He was pained every time she snuck a look at him, that he would try to ignore. He felt her gaze every time and he had to leave. He couldn't stand the looks. Not when he knew that she blamed him for this. It was his fault.

He never let her know that he watched her. He never told her that he missed her, missed being near her, missed her love. He never told her that he wished he could hold her to his body, and kiss her with all the tenderness he possessed. He couldn't tell her how much he wished he could relearn her body with his lips and make her call his name. He didn't tell her how beautiful she looked with his child. He hoped that, when it was born, she would let him hold it.

He heard her stomach growling as she rubbed it, murmuring to their unborn child. Soothing words of love. He slid down from the branch. He turned and stayed in the dark of the trees. She was hungry. He would go get her some fish. When he was just stepping into the water he heard a scream. His ears caught the unmistakeable grunting of a wild boar. He turned back, cursing himself for leaving her. He ran as fast as he could, trying to hurry. He could hear her panicked cries. He heard the boar. It was closer to Haruhi.

Takashi burst out of the trees to see Haruhi standing against a tree holding her arms in front of her stomach protectively. His heart leapt to his throat as the boar charged. 'Haruhi.' he rushed the large animal tossing himself onto it. He tried to get a grip on it's neck. It was easier said than done. The boar was an adolescent male, however, it's tusks were very large. It was strong as well. Takashi looked at Haruhi desperately, his eyes begging her to run and get to somewhere safe.

Haruhi had stopped breathing, she held it in as she watched in horror. 'Takashi...' she thought with a lump in her throat. He was saving her, looking at her with those dark eyes. They were pleading with her to run, however she couldn't leave him. She shook her head with tears in her eyes.

'She's too scared to move...' Takashi thought as the boar tossed him off. He flipped in the air, landing in front of Haruhi. "Haruhi." he spoke seriously, "You need to run. Get away from here."

Again she shook her head.

He lost his patience. "NOW! BEFORE YOU GET HURT!"

She gasped. "Takashi..."

'Protect our child.' He glared at her. "Do as I say, Haruhi."

"No." she said stubbornly. 'I won't leave the father of my baby alone.'

Takashi ignored her and lunged at the boar with a kick. He just needed to get this over with, but he couldn't fight all out against it if he knew she was in danger.

The boar grunted as it was kicked. Then in it's rage, saw Haruhi, it was between it's attacker and it's intended prey. It began to charge.

Haruhi's terrified scream was enough to send Takashi at the boar, running faster than he ever had before. He jumped in the way and felt a deep pain in his side. He used the time he had gained to grip the boars head, pulled it's tusk out of his side, and quickly snapped it's neck. It fell to the ground. Takashi let out a sigh of blatant relief before he fell to his knees. His hand gripped at the wound on his side. The tusk had pierced his body. It didn't go all the way through. "Thank god..." he said in a low voice as his world turned black.

The next three days were touch and go, Haruhi had torn up her useless nightgown into strips and was cleaning his wound with fresh water. She then took another longer strip of cloth and used it to bind his wound. It had been bleeding very heavily the first night, but had since then slowed. He was still unconscious and hadn't woken up yet. Haruhi dunked the smaller piece of cloth into the water she had carried in a coconut husk from the stream. Twisting it to squeeze out some excess water she dabbed his forehead.

Her tears fell and one landed on his chest. She wiped it off then gently lay her head over his heart. She listened intently. It was still beating. She was so thankful. She held his hand to her heart as she cried on his chest. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Takashi...if only I wasn't such a frightened little child. I would have apologized earlier. I would have told you, but I was so scared you hated me. I couldn't stand that. I couldn't stand that you might not love our baby, the baby I have grown to love more than myself. There's no way I wouldn't be able to, this baby is going to be the best of the both of us. I...I still love you, Takashi...please don't leave me...remember your promise? You said you would be here for me...so come back to me. Please, I love you. I love you. I love you..." she murmured against him.

"Ha...ru...hi..." Takashi whispered. "I'm sorry...I thought...you would hate me...for what happened."

Haruhi shook her head before realizing that he was awake. "T-Takashi?" tears began to overflow. "You're awake! Oh thank god! I can't lose you! I'm so sorry Takashi! Please forgive me! It's all my fault your hurt, and we haven't spoken because of me! I should have realized the signs. I didn't know Takashi! I swear I didn't know that I was-"

She was cut off by his finger on her lips. "Not...you're fault. You've...always been...dense...in that area."

Haruhi was so relieved he was awake that she didn't get the hint of a joke in his voice. "Takashi...I'm sorry if I hurt you. I never meant to...I-I still love you." she said softly tracing his forehead. The wind was surging wildly around them. "I never stopped, and I never will."

Takashi's heartbeat faltered as it pounded harder. "I...love you...Haruhi...both of...you." his hand touched her stomach briefly before falling to the ground.

His eyes slipped closed and Haruhi's heart broke. "No...Takashi!" she sobbed uncontrollably on his chest.

'This wind...it hasn't even slowed a bit.' she looked around before a voice shouted out to her.

"Are you two okay?"

Haruhi was confused. She looked up, "A helicopter?" she watched in fascination as it landed on the sand. Several uniformed men climbed out and ran to them.

"Are you okay? How long have you been here..." he paused as he saw the look on her face.

"You're too late..." she cried brokenly on her love's chest. "He's gone...my Takashi is gone!"

The men looked at each other before lifting her up and carrying her to the helicopter.

She screamed as if in pain. "No! Don't! Please! Don't leave him! Take him with us. Please! I need him! Takashi!" .

A/N: Haha. Cliffy. I cried as I wrote this. Ha. Review please and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9: Hospitalization

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. It is owned solely by Bisco Hatori.

Chapter nine: Hospitalization

Throughout the helicopter ride to New York, Haruhi slept restlessly. The medics had assured her that Takashi was not dead, but it would be a while before they would be able to set it in stone, as he had lost a lot of blood. They asked her if she needed to make any calls. She thought of her father, he must be so worried...and yet, she would have to stay hospitalized, so she couldn't call him...just in case. She thought about the host club, but they would tell her father and then where would they be? Here in New York, and she wouldn't be able to rest and get better.

She realized who she could call that would be secretive, just in case. She gave the medic the number and held the phone to her ear, while holding Takashi's hand.

***Ring Ring ***

***Ring Ring ***

Haruhi heard someone pick up on the other line. "This is Kyoya Ootori, who may I ask is calling?"

Haruhi took a deep breath before asking. "Is anyone in the room with you? If so please leave the room, before I tell you what this call is pertaining to." her voice was very hoarse from months of non use. She was sure Kyoya had no idea who she was.

"No. I'm alone." Kyoya said truthfully. "Would you mind telling me your name? What is this about?"

Haruhi thought for a second. "I need your word, that this conversation will not reach anyone until I give the okay."

Kyoya mused over her words for a minute. "That will have to depend. How do I know I will be able to trust you? What makes you so sure that I won't tell anyone?"

"You are a man of your word, Kyoya-senpai, and I trust you to keep this secret as well as you keep that little black book of yours." she knew that he would know who she was now. She took a deep breath.

Kyoya was stunned. "H-Haruhi?" he asked. "But how? You fell in the middle of the ocean! How could you have survived?"

"I'll tell you everything, in person. But promise me that you won't inform anyone that we are alive." she said.

"Mori-senpai is okay too?" Kyoya sighed in relief. "Thank god."

"Kyoya-senpai, he isn't out of the red zone yet. He was badly injured, trying to save me...he needs a doctor."

"In New York, my family has a hospital. We own them all over the world, I will make the necessary calls." Kyoya promised.

"Thank you, Senpai." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi...I will not mention this to anyone...just in case..." he said.

Haruhi smiled into the phone. "I know Senpai. Do you need to speak to the medics about the arrangements?" she asked.

"Actually, yes. Please give them the phone." he said in a business tone. "Oh and Haruhi, tell Mori-senpai Kyoya said it will be okay. I'll see you soon."

"Okay, thank you...here he is."

"My name is Kyoya Ootori, and my family runs the best hospitals world wide, I want both of them to be sent to my family's hospital in New York. Is that understood?" Kyoya ordered. "I will be in New York in a matter of hours. Yes. Thank you." Kyoya shut the phone.

He rushed to his room. He had to pack.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ootori hospital

New York, USA

The helicopter had been under strict orders to land directly at the hospital. The staff had been sworn to silence and the two would have the best room. Takashi was rushed into surgery immediately, and Haruhi was met by a doctor hand chosen by Kyoya-senpai. He took her into a room to preform an ultrasound on her, and to test to see if her recent lifestyle had harmed the baby in any way.

The doctor was surprised. The baby was in good health, for having a limited choice in foods that Haruhi could eat, and no prenatal vitamins. It was growing a bit slowly for her seven months, but he was sure they could change that with some healthy food and medicine. He had a nurse take Haruhi to the showers so she could clean herself of the grime, salt, and Takashi's blood.

While Haruhi washed her body and hair, she questioned the nurse about Takashi.

"Well, Miss Fujioka, Mr. Morinozuka is in surgery right this second, and if all goes well he will be given his own room." the nurse said.

Haruhi nodded and made a mental note to have Kyoya talk to the doctor and have Takashi staying with her, for she didn't want to be separated from him again. She looked up at the ceiling as the water rinsed the soap from her. She was given maternity clothes to wear, as well as some shoes. She dressed quietly and held her stomach as she was led into her private room, courtesy of Kyoya-senpai. She did notice that there were two beds though. She was instructed to lay down and get some rest while the nurse fetched her meal.

Haruhi said she didn't care what she had, as long as there were no starfruit, or coconuts. She did want milk with it though, and fish. When the lady looked at her. She said, "It's what I ate on the island, lots of fish, the baby likes it." she smiled.

The nurse left the room. Haruhi fell asleep though, before the nurse had returned. She was exhausted. She slept for four whole hours before the baby decided to make itself known by kicking her. She groaned and her hand absently rubbed her stomach. "Not much longer little one, till you're here with mommy..." She yawned and let her head fall to the side. She saw a pair of gray eyes looking at her in awe.

"Hey Kyoya-senpai." she smiled. "You're here." Her stomach growled and she blushed.

Kyoya pushed the button by her bed, and the nurse came right in. "You can bring her food now. Make it fresh, understood?"

"Yes sir." she said before hurrying away. The owner's son had a nasty temper if provoked.

He turned back to his friend. He reached out to take her hand. "Haruhi...what...how did this..." he sighed. "Could you start from the beginning please? From when you fell off the yacht."

She sighed and began. From the moment she woke, to the rescue. She left out the gritty details however. When he asked after the baby, she just said, I love Takashi, and left it at that.

They sat without saying much while Haruhi ate her fish, potatoes, broccoli, and carrots. She drank her orange juice and milk.

"Kyoya-senpai?" She asked. "How is Takashi?"

He stood. "I will be right back." he left the room. Ten minutes later, the doctor came in.

"We want to know how Morinozuka Takashi is faring." Kyoya said.

"Well, the puncture in his side is deep, and he's lost a lot of blood. The surgery is over, but he is still unconscious at this time. He will not be able to leave for a month at least. All this is depending on his resting you see, if he overdoes it, he could get worse."

"I want him in here with me, when he is moved out of emergency." Haruhi demanded.

"I hardly think it is proper, as young as you are." the doctor said.

Haruhi went to retort, but Kyoya held up a hand.

"He is her child's father. I hardly think anything else can go wrong, so forget about your propriety and do as she said. That is a direct order from the owner's son." Kyoya said in his best, 'I've got more money than you will ever know what to do with, so you better do as I want' voice.

"Yes sir." the doctor said. He left the room.

Haruhi lay back against the pillows and rubbed her stomach happily.

Kyoya watched as her hand seemed to jump. She winced and he asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine, the baby is just acting up again." she soothingly rubbed her belly again while muttering words of love to the unborn child. She noticed Kyoya's eyes on her stomach. "Come here for a moment please." she asked.

Kyoya was confused, but did as she asked. He was surprised as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He tried to pull away but she held his hand there. His eyes widened when he felt a small fluttering. He looked at her as he felt her child kicking.

"If it's a boy I am going to name it after Takashi..." she said with a smile filled with love.

"And if it's a girl?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi looked surprised. "I didn't think of any names for a girl...I suppose I will let Takashi name her."

After another hour, Kyoya sighed in amusement. Haruhi fell asleep with her arm protectively around herself.

Kyoya covered her and was just sitting down when a nurse came in.

"She is sleeping, what ever you want to do will have to wait until she wakens." Kyoya said.

"No...it's Morinozuka-san." the nurse said, "There have been some complications."

Kyoya followed the nurse to Mori-senpai's surgery room. He was lying prone on the table, the heart beat on the monitor was faltering. He flat lined.

The doctors used the defibrillator to shock his chest. The heart beat once before stopping again.

"Again!" the doctor called. "Clear!"

Again he was shocked and again his heart started then stopped.

"I will not tolerate failure!" Kyoya yelled angrily. "Keep going!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. There will be one more chapter. Then I will begin on the sequel.

~Kiera


	10. Chapter 10: The Return Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. The honer belongs solely to Bisco Hatori.

Chapter Ten: The Return Home

Haruhi cried out in pain. She felt like she was splitting in half. She was currently eight months pregnant, and in labor. She let out a loud sob as another contraction hit her. A hand offered her a cup of ice chips. She took one gratefully and popped it into her mouth. "Thank you." she said.

"It's not a problem." Kyoya replied to her whilst brushing her hair from her face.

"I don't know how you are able to get away from home so often Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi said softly. "I'm sure the others are suspicious."

"Not at all. I simply told them I had to keep going for business. They are so gullible that it isn't that hard to stretch the truth." Kyoya said. It was kind of like business though, he was at the hospital overseeing things after all.

"I also don't understand why you would come all this way just because I am in labor. Isn't it a bother?" she asked.

"Not really. You are my friend, and it is only natural that I would want to be there for you when you are in pain." he said softly, keeping the longing from reaching his tone. Sure he had loved her, and for a long while now...but she loved Mori-senpai, and he understood that he was the one who held her heart. Kyoya wouldn't do anything to ruin the pureness of her feelings, no matter how much he wanted directed at himself.

Haruhi smiled at him sadly. "I am thankful to you, Kyoya-senpai, but I wish Takashi was here..." a tear slipped from her eyes.

He grasped her hand in comfort, "I know."

Haruhi opened her mouth to ask him a question, but a scream forced it's way through instead. "Oh my god!" she cried out. "Make it stop! I swear, if Takashi was here I would kill him!"

Kyoya called for the nurse. "What is taking so long?"

"Here," she said lifting the sheet, "Let me check...ah. It is as I thought. You're fully dilated. Just let me fetch the doctor and we can begin." she left the room in a hurry.

"This is it Haruhi. You're gonna be a mother." Kyoya said to her with a smile.

"Yeah...I'm gonna be a mommy." she said with her eyes wide. She broke out into a smile that disappeared as soon as it began due to another throb of pain.

"Ah, here we are." the doctor said as he hurried into the room and got into position. On your next contraction I want you to push..."

Haruhi screamed as she squeezed Kyoya's hand. "Ahhhhh!"

She had been at it for over two hours, and the head was finally crowning.

"That's it Haruhi! One more push!" Kyoya cheered her on.

Haruhi grunted as she bore down, and let out an unearthly scream. The doctor moved and smiled. He raised up a small body.

"Congratulations, Miss Fujioka, it's a baby boy!" he said as he showed her. He quickly cleaned the child and wrapped him in a blanket. Turning to the pair, he handed the child toward Kyoya, who held up his hands.

"I'm not the father..." he said.

The doctor nodded and handed Haruhi her son.

Haruhi took her baby from the doctor and cradled him to her chest. She looked down on his wrinkled little body and smiled. "Hello my love, I'm you're mommy. I love you so much, my sweet little boy."

The doctor looked confused and wrote something down on a pad of paper. Kyoya noticed and asked what it was.

"Well, it is strange that the child did not cry after it was born...they usually make quite a commotion..." he said.

"No, it's not strange." Haruhi said with the softest of knowing smiles. She looked up at the confused doctor. "His father rarely talked...he looks just like his daddy..." Haruhi bent to press a kiss to her son's forehead.

"No! You can't go in there yet!" a woman's voice called from down the hall outside. "I said stop! Now really, you can't just go bursting into the birthing rooms like that!"

They heard a crash and the nurse cursing at herself. The doctor turned to leave the room to see what the commotion was when he hit a broad chest.

"Ah."

Kyoya looked up and smiled. He stood and stepped out of the way. "I'll be in the waiting room if you need me." he informed Haruhi as he left the room.

"Haruhi..."

She looked up and smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "Takashi...come see our baby...your son."

His eyes widened as he looked down on their child. "I have a son?" he asked, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. "We have a son?"

Haruhi smiled and nodded at him. "He looks like you."

"H-he looks like...really?" he peered down at the tiny baby in her arms. He reached out to stroke the child's head, but then stopped. He looked at his hands. They were so big...and his son was so small.

Haruhi held him out. "Would you like to hold him Takashi?"

"I-I don't know...I've never held a baby..." he said, unsure.

"I'll show you." with that she placed the baby in his hands and showed him how to hold their son.

He stared down at the tiny life in his hands. The baby was wiggling a bit and Takashi instinctively pulled him closer to himself. He had a light dusting of very fine black hair that was sticking up slightly, the tiniest nose and ears. Takashi fell in love that second. With this perfect little baby that he had created with the woman he loved. He whispered to his son and then kissed him on his forehead.

He stood there for a while longer until the baby let out a scream. Takashi jumped in shock and looked at Haruhi in a panic. He frowned when she laughed and held out her arms.

"He might be hungry." she said as she opened her gown and settled their boy down. It took several tries, but soon he was latched onto her breast and suckling contentedly.

Takashi looked down at the mother of his child and touched her face. "I love you Haruhi, thank you...you gave me something that I didn't know I wanted, but now that I watch you with him, I am so thankful...thank you." he knelt beside her and kissed her lips. "I love you..."

"I love you Takashi."

He looked at his son with a smile, "What do you want to name him..." he asked.

"Well...I was thinking of a name when you were in surgery..." she said.

'Hm?"

"Takaya...After you..." she said kissing him softly. "It means respectful one."

Takashi smiled as he kissed his lovers lips softly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Takaya had just been discharged from the hospital a week after he was born. They had kept him inside an incubator due to his being premature. They ran several tests before declaring him ready to leave.

His parents were currently on the earliest flight to Japan. Takashi had called Kyoya and asked him if the paperwork for their son was in order. Since Takaya had been born in America, they needed to change his nationality on the birth certificate. Kyoya had assured him that it was done and ready for them to pick up when they got there.

Haruhi was sleeping on Takashi's shoulder, while he rubbed her arm absently. How had he gotten so lucky? First he finds out that the girl he loves, loved him back, they were rescued from the island in the nick of time, and now here he was, with his girlfriend curled up against him on one side, and his son sleeping peacefully on his other. Takashi had never been happier.

He looked up as a man boarded the plane and cast a snide glance at the family. His lips curled into a snarl as he said, "Of course, I get stuck in front of a baby." he spat out the word baby as if it was a curse word. Then said, "Just keep the brat quiet and we won't have a problem."

Takashi shook with rage. The man was obviously returning to Japan from a business trip, judging by his attire. He should know who he was. Not that he liked throwing his family name into things, far from it, but when some random stranger makes rude remarks toward his child, Takashi would do anything. He carefully removed Haruhi from his person, and stood.

He silently walked to the man's seat and bent at the waist. He grabbed his shirt. Glaring into the frightened man's face he said, "That 'brat' is the heir to the Morinozuka name, you'll do well to show my son respect." Takashi said calmly. With that he threw the man back into his seat.

"Oh yeah! Well who do you think you are to threaten me!" the man snarled, obviously didn't get it.

"My name, is Morinozuka Takashi, and that is my son you just insulted." he said in a deadly serious voice.

"Takashi Morinozuka is dead! It said so on the news." the man retorted. "You're obviously an imposter."

"Did they every find the body?" Takashi asked.

The man was silent.

"Exactly. Watch the news Saturday night, the interview is scheduled for that day." Takashi said as he returned to his seat.

"Takashi? What happened?" Haruhi asked, having just woken up.

"Nothing, it's taken care of. Don't worry." he told her with a kiss.

Haruhi nodded and smiled at him. "How is Takaya? Is he awake?"

"No, after we took off he fell right to sleep." he told her. "Oh, do you want to go see your father first after we get home? We'll spend the night in a hotel first of course."

"What about your parents?" she asked, "What about Hunny-senpai?"

Takashi looked away for a minute. He seemed to be thinking. "I think we'll have less problems from Ranka than from my parents." he said quietly.

Haruhi said, "So you're saying my father is less scary than your parents?"

He looked at her, and his eyes showed his reluctance to nod, but she knew that is what he had meant.

Haruhi laughed heartily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They reached Tokyo and after hailing a cab, made their way to an Ootori owned hotel, where they were given a private room and orders not to disturb them. "Thank You Kyoya." Takashi said into the phone. "Tomorrow. Yeah, Ranka's place. Okay, we'll see you tomorrow. I will, bye." he hung up the phone and turned to Haruhi.

She stood a ways away from him, gently rocking their son to sleep. She had just fed and burped him so it was time for bed. He walked to her and pulled them to his chest. He stood there, just holding his family. "I'm so lucky." he whispered to her. "I'm so happy to have both of you." he kissed her softly, then his son.

When Takaya was sleeping, and on the bed between them, they slept, waiting to finally see their friends and family once again.

Ranka smiled sadly at the group who had been his daughters best friends. They had come to his house, on Kyoya's request. He said that there was something he thought that they would want to know, but he couldn't say anything until he got the phone call.

They sat around the Kotatsu, it was in the middle of winter now, and Tamaki was happily laying his head on the tabletop. His smile didn't quite reach his eyes though, as none of their smiles did. They were just trying, because Kyoya had said there would be a surprise around three o'clock.

The phone rang, and Kyoya answered with his usual, "It's Kyoya." he walked away and said, "What do you mean? I thought we had agreed on three?" Kyoya walked out of the room entirely. "No, it's fine. I understand, do what you have to do. Just get here soon okay? Everyone is waiting. Yes. Okay, bye." he hung up the phone.

Kyoya entered the family room again, "Bad news, your surprise is going to be here a bit late, something happened and had to be taken care of."

Ranka sighed. He had just dressed up in his best dress for this surprise, and now Kyoya is making them wait. "Phooy." he said with a face.

"I know!" Tamaki said around a half an hour later. "Let's go out to eat, and then when we get back, Kyoya's present will be here and we can have it then!" he turned to Ranka who seemed to like the idea.

"Kyoya could we? I am getting a bit hungry..." Ranka asked.

Kyoya sighed, "I suppose so. We need to be back by six though." he led the way out of the apartment. The rest of the group followed him, and as they were waiting for Ranka to lock the door, Kyoya spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

A bright yellow taxi was parked against the curb, and a tall dark haired man, was helping a woman out of the back. The man reached into the backseat pulled out a small bundle, which he handed to the woman, and pulled out an infant carrier.

Kyoya smirked and made his way to the two.

"Kyoya! Where did you-" Tamaki's voice was cut short as he watched his friend interacting with the two people next to the cab.

Kyoya said something to them, and they turned.

They watched as Takashi and Haruhi walked towards them up the path. Haruhi stood, with Takashi's hand on her lower back. Her arms full of baby.

"Hey dad, I'm home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this story, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and let me know what you think.

I will be writing a sequel soon, but first I have another idea in my mind for a story that popped up when I was working today. I want to follow this and see if it would work. It won't be too long before it is up. Thank you for sticking with me for this past week and a half. I really appreciate it.

~Kiera


	11. Chapter 11: Authors Note: Edited!

Just a quick note. I have several things I'd like to say to those of you who have messaged or reviewed 'Over the Edge' about the sequel, 'And Back Again'.

**I know you are all anxious to read the sequel, but as I have said repeatedly in many replies, I have no computer where I live now. I have moved twice in the past month, and no access to the internet but through the library, which I can not go to regularly. **

**My boyfriend has my car for work, everyday, and I am looking for a job, since I've been out of work for over a year and a half since I was laid off. I do not have a ride anywhere because of how far away from my family I am. **

**I also have writers block, so I have no idea how I even want the sequel to turn out. As I've stated before, I've gotten many messages, most of which have been rather rude, and I am getting to the point that if I get even one more rude message, I will completely nix the idea of even trying to write the sequel at all. I don't want to have to do this, but it's getting old. **

**I'm tired of making apologies and excuses to those of you who are so impatient that you have to send me such mean messages and reviews. One even said that I am a horrible person for getting all of you excited about a sequel with no start in sight, and that I am P*****g them off because of it. **

**I just want you all to know that I write stories because I love sharing my ideas, but if all the recognition I get is negative due to lack of updating, which is out of my control, and messages telling me to hurry up because of whatever reason that you may have, I won't bother. As of now, I'll keep the sequel in my head, but like I said in a previous paragraph, if I get anymore rude messages or comments, even if it's anonymous, I'll discontinue the effort.**

**Sincerely yours, **

**Kiera**


End file.
